


Minren Lands

by Lady_Inari



Series: Glittering Realms [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: Lithosa and her Brother are summoned by the High Court.  Something ancient is stirring in the Glittering Realms and not even the water lands of the Minren are safeThis is an Original Work of Fantasy Fiction and none of the Characters are based on actual people.  If you want to use any part of the story please make sure to mention that is originally mine and if possible, at least let me know.  Many Thanks!





	Minren Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Another story exercise I started within the Glittering Realms. It started out as another exercise in writing practice.  
> Again, sorry it's so short right now. More will most likely get added later.

The wide sweeping view of the water plain flickered with the muted light of the glittering sunlight filtered through the watery lens of the surrounding sea, giving it a quiet dappled look. In the distance, on the edge of the fertile rainbowed plain, stood the towering palace of the living coral. 

Its bioluminescent glow added a soft light of its own. A mutely beaconing water star in the shadowed depths. The crowning jewel of the living city, not as a land dweller thinks of a city - all dead stone and dead steel - but one of living elements woven together in a harmonious pleasing manner with the magics inherent to the sea like silvery threads in a tapestry of light and song.

Lithosa leaned on the rail of her coral balcony, the rail wrapped with living green and decorated in shells and sea flowers, and gazed in appreciation across the distant plains below bursting with a multitude of life peacefully grazing as the great hunters swam lazily further up above them. The beauty resonated in her soul.

A tiny globe of light floated to a stop in front of her and spewed its message. 

"Lithosa, daughter of the silver-voiced veil and keeper of the paths, the High Triad humbly requests the presence of you and your brother, Lothon, this eve in the Chamber of Paths."

It flickered out of existence in a slow fade. No doubt her brother would be receiving a similar summons. As Keepers of the Paths, they would most likely be politely commanded to seek out the Great Song Weavers for interpretation of the recent events and shared dreams of this past migration cycle. The task itself was not a grave risk, the danger lay in the journey to find them. Many a Path Keeper died or disappeared before reaching their destination. She silently glided out of her quarters and down the hall, her feathery finned tail gently swirling the waters.

The Chamber of Paths, a monstrous gargantuan living ceremonial space, echoed with near silent whispers filling the room as sea ambrosia filling a singing glass. It left one feeling both toasty warm and yet cooly refreshed. Lithosa and her brother patiently waited in perfect stillness, their gills minutely fluttering, the only indication of life, as the High Triad glided toward them in preponderant elegance, an economic dance of subtle stately grace. As they came to a halt, the raven-haired, alabaster egg siblings gave the kiss of obeisance, carefully observing the formalities tradition required while in the Chamber of Paths. Regardless of friendship or blood relationship, it was the gateway primed only by ritual tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story nugget I wanted to share the beginnings of. Enjoy.


End file.
